Disfuncional
by Gabiusa C
Summary: Perdida en si misma, Serena tratara de reencontrarse consigo misma y con un extraño hombre para llenar el vació y el mal sabor de boca que ha llevado en todo hasta ahora.


Sailor Moon no me pertenece, más bien a N.T., yo solo me robo sus personajes para mis ideas…

.

Es una historia, no tan feliz, ni mucho menos rosa… (Les advierto)

.

Era una tarde lluviosa en Tokio y ella solo conseguía correr, empapada, disfrutando de la sensación de lluvia en su cuerpo, dejándose llevar a cualquier camino, llorando, riendo, sintiendo libertad, una libertad que debería disfrutar por que al llegar al sótano terminaría.

Debería huir, empezar de nuevo… pero no lo lograría dependía demasiado de el para siquiera pensar en dejarlo, eran adictos el uno al otro, ella también sabía que pasara lo que pasara siempre tendría a Seiya, no era amor, no era amistad, era necesidad, lujuria, exceso demasiado exceso.

Llego a casa riendo salpicando todo estaba totalmente fuera de sí, frenética, feliz, vio a Seiya recostado boca abajo parecía inconsciente, aun debería estar borracho. Salto sobre él, mojándolo y despertándolo en el proceso, desorientado el miro a su rubia perdición empapada y totalmente sexy, su mirada se oscureció en pozos profundos de deseo, necesitaba sexo, la necesitaba a ella.

Consiguió girar sobre sí mismo y tumbar a la blonda sobre su espalda, la beso con furia y pasión ciega, necesitaba tener sexo puro, satisfacerse y con ella se hundieron en una perversa lujuria.

Serena despertó luego de aquella sesión de sexo con Seiya sola, volvía a estar triste y desolada, el ácido que le había dado Galaxia, había finalizado el efecto, y con ello su sensación de libertad, era una completa estúpida, siempre terminaba volviendo al "lugar seguro" que le ofrecía Seiya, nunca se cansaría de la manera tan ruda en la que le gustaba el sexo?

Tumbada boca arriba se dijo que siempre sería igual, su vida no era mala tenia a Seiya y a Galaxia, ese triste ático solitario y mucho alcohol, ¿qué le pasaba últimamente?, nunca se había quejado de su situación le encantaba embriagarse, el sexo, las pastillas y otras sustancias, ¿y ahora? ¿Cuál era el pero para su vida?

Era inútil huir a la respuesta, todo era por perder a Mina.

Galaxia interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar con una botella de vodka para esa noche, riendo a carcajadas por la cara de malestar de Serena.

-Aun eres muy débil para los ácidos, cariño deberías seguir con el alcohol- cometo haciendo reaccionar a la rubia.

-No soy débil solo que aún no me recupero de la última fiesta-

-Tonterías, hoy se hará otra y necesito que me ayudes a arreglar un poco-Galaxia la miro detenidamente dándose cuenta de la esencia de sexo que tenía el lugar- Seiya estuvo aquí.

Serena no dijo nada simplemente se levantó y tomo un poco de una lata de cerveza que se encontraba en algún lugar.

Galaxia observo a su amiga debatida, necesitaba hacerle olvidar a Mina, ella se había ido y no podía marchitar a Serena, ella era viveza, rebeldía, y su mejor cómplice, nunca decía que no a nada y no podía dejar que ese espíritu se marchitara.

Horas después se escuchaban voces, risas y música estridente, Serena salió al balcón de la casa de su amiga a fumarse un cigarro mientras observaba a través de la ventana las tonterías de la gente, sonriendo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo el peso del séptimo piso que se encontraba estaba ya bebida no lo suficiente para estar borracha pero para hacerla muy feliz con tan solo sentir el viento en su cara.

-Soy tan desgraciadamente feliz-

-Debo suponer que es por mi nena?- Serena no se dirigió al hombre que la había apresado con los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Podría decirse- Serena sintió la lengua húmeda recorrer su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

-¿Solo podría decirse?, yo diría absolutamente que si-

Galaxia se presentó en ese mismo momento llevándose a Serena tras ella, dejándolo solo en el balcón.

-No hagas una escena por favor-

-No hago ninguna- Galaxia la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero decidió zanjar el tema -necesito que vayas a recibir un dinero en portería ¿quieres?

Serena acepto a regañadientes, al abrir la puerta observo una figura que le impidió el paso, el hombre en cuestión era alto y atlético, y estaba fumándose un cigarrillo. El sonido de la puerta hizo que se volteara viéndolo de frente era todo un personaje, con sus ojos azules oscuros y una sonrisa sardónica, Serena se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿vienes a ver a Galaxia?-pregunto con curiosidad.

El hombre simplemente paso por su lado y entro sin mirar a tras ni siquiera en determinarla. Serena extrañada de la grosería del desconocido, decidió restarle importancia y apartarse de la puerta, como eso no le hubiera molestado.

"Mentirosa".

**Hola, es una idea algo extraña y no se quiero plasmarla, gracias a los que quieran leer y pues**

**Nos estamos leyendo… :D**


End file.
